Recording audio during meetings can often help retain useful information about the meeting. The audio may be used by meeting participants to recall what was discussed and/or may be shared with persons who were not participants to provide them with the information that occurred in the meeting. The audio quality of recordings can vary significantly depending on the proximity of the person to the recording device. As a result, important information can be difficult to discern from an audio recording when speakers are far from the recording devices or when multiple people are talking simultaneously on the recording.